Giving Up, Giving In
by SweetDulcinea
Summary: Nearly a year since the wedding, Edward still refused to give in to Bella's one true desire: to be with him forever. Bella was rebelling in the only way she could think of to get Edward's attention. AU ExB/JxB, M for vampire poly, angst & dark eroticism.


**A/N: This was written for the Foxy Fics 2 fundraiser.**** If you want to learn more about it, go to foxyfics(dot)blogspot(dot)com. Thanks to all who donated to it and all other charitable causes around this fandom. It's a group I'm proud to be a part of. Additional thanks go to Chele681 & MsKathy for previewing this. No copyright infringement intended toward SM or her creations.**

Author: SweetDulcinea  
>Title: Giving Up, Giving In<br>Fandom: Twilight  
>Universe: AU<br>Characters: Jasper, Bella, Edward  
>Genre: AngstDrama  
>Rating: MNC-17  
>Warning: Diehard EB fans, beware. This may not be for you if you can't handle non-canon shenanigans...and by that I mean smut.

* * *

><p>They'd been fighting again. Even if Jasper hadn't been able to hear every word, he still would have felt the anger and frustration emanating from Edward and his human wife. Truthfully, their emotions screamed much louder than either of them.<p>

Bella's humanity was the ongoing cause of this argument. Everyone in the family had heard it more times than they cared to count, and everyone felt the same. Edward, however, refused to budge.

After the wedding, they had all believed Edward would finally make good on his promise, but he just continued to prolong things, always thinking up a new experience he wanted Bella to have before her change. She was still young and beautiful, but Jasper understood her doubts about aging too much and the two of them looking mismatched together. There was far more to it than that . . . on both sides.

The family understood Edward's other hesitation. Despite the picture perfect appearance of their family, or namely, each set of mates, monogamy was a subjective term in the Cullen home. Of course, they were truly mated and the love that ran between each couple was deep, but carnally, the family was quite . . . free. They all knew what Edward was trying to put off, aside from taking Bella's human life and replacing it with immortality and a never ending thirst for blood. He was afraid to share her. He had dabbled in small sexual acts over the years, but not having anyone to return to the way the others did had taken its toll. Edward was still technically a virgin before Bella, and it had been several decades since he had participated in any of their 60s-esque "free love."

To everyone's surprise, Rosalie had been the first to break through with Bella. Not that they were trying; they all respected Edward enough and understood his desire to be selfish with his new wife, but they also didn't want to drag anything out longer than necessary and make the poor girl any more insecure or miserable about being a human amongst a coven of immortal beauties. Regardless of any disdain Rosalie displayed toward the girl when their paths first crossed, she took to Bella quite well after the wedding.

The family had joined Edward and Bella on Isle Esme a month into their honeymoon, and that was where everyone chose to remain for several more months. There was something very freeing about being able to enjoy sunlight and tropical temperatures without worrying over human discovery. Not to mention that they all enjoyed parading around in swimsuits all day as well.

Endless hours with just the eight of them on the island led to many talks . . . or more specifically, a lot of girl talk. Being the voice of bluntness and honesty, Rosalie had answered many questions about sex (and vampire sex) for Bella during a growing number of private conversations. That was where the truth about their open sexuality with one another came out, and to say that Bella was shocked would be a complete understatement. The poor girl had never considered anything of the sort, and she was quite speechless over it all.

Perhaps it was to make a point to Edward, or maybe there was something about Bella that reminded Rosalie of her friend Vera from her human life, but Rosalie touched Bella's leg in a very unexpected manner, while they sat there on the beach together. Bella didn't object. She allowed Rosalie to slide her icy hands up her body, to slip off her bikini top, and to kiss her gently. Little more than some light groping had occurred, but it was enough to set things in motion.

Now, nearly a year since the wedding, Edward still refused to give in to Bella's one true desire: to be with him forever.

Unfortunately, the more Edward refused, the more Bella experimented elsewhere. And the more Bella experimented, the more she and Edward fought. Their sex life was still quite active, but Bella was rebelling in the only way she could think of to get Edward's attention.

Things escalated with Rosalie. It began with more touching ̶̶ Rosalie's hands all over Bella, Bella's hands exploring Rosalie, Rosalie's hands _in_Bella, and then tongues and mouths and pleasure that Bella never dreamed she could possibly desire. There were times she would lay there for hours letting Rosalie finger and suck her. Being a vampire, Rosalie never tired of it, and she would go from soft to fast and insistent however Bella needed it.

But then it became too much. Bella needed someone to turn to other than Edward, a way to physically release all her pent up hurt and disappointment in her husband, but she also needed to be tamed. Rosalie made her spiral out of control with lust, but in the presence of the Cullens' resident empath, there was the soothing comfort she truly sought.

Their affair began quietly, and quite platonically, in fact, when Jasper found Bella far from the Cullen home when he was returning from a hunt. Under the guise of taking a walk around the property, she had broken down far enough from the house that no one would hear, pouring out human tears of rage and guilt. Having never been sexually experienced before Edward and adding in all the craziness of what her life had become since she met him, the young woman had a much needed cry. Jasper was there, though, much to her benefit. He provided her with calm and warmth, from the inside out; and so the creature who had once tried to make a meal out of her became her friend and confidant.

Nothing physical ever occurred between those two, at least not in the way Edward feared. Yes, Jasper provided respite from her hurricane of emotions, but the most he ever did was hold his brother's wife. She would come to him most times with no words at all, just a look of need and sorrow on her face, and even if Jasper hadn't heard it, that was how he knew there had been another fight.

He wanted the girl, that was for certain. He would never compromise her choices, of course, but their emotional bond affected him just as much as it did her. He loved what he was able to be for her, but how could he not dream of something more when the young beauty lay curled up against his side as he softly strummed his favorite classical acoustic? He would be whatever she needed, though. That was the beauty of the fluid relationships the Cullens shared; they often went through seasons, both with other members of the family or with fetishes and fantasies they wanted to explore. For that time, he was content to be Bella's relief. There was just something about that look in her eyes when she came to him, vulnerable and embarrassed.

So on this particular night, after the loud and tumultuous disagreement upstairs, Jasper knew Bella would be on her way before she had even left the suite she shared with Edward. Alice, always seeing, and understanding enough to make herself scarce, had already disappeared.

Jasper didn't want to make Bella uncomfortable, though, and he didn't want it to appear as though he had been waiting for her. That would only humiliate the sensitive human, and Jasper just wanted to make her feel the comfort only he could, not upset her further. He moved back into his study that connected to the suite he and Alice shared, and he heard when Bella slipped into the room. There was a soft rustling noise that confused him a bit, but there was no questioning what it had been when he re-entered the bedroom portion of his room and found Bella standing hesitantly near the door, eyes reddened from crying, and her body completely bare.

She had come to him for comfort, and tonight, apparently much more. She barely had a chance to utter the word, "Please," before Jasper was all over her.

There were no words spoken between them after that; there was no need for that kind of communication. Jasper immediately took her into his arms, cloaking her fragile body in his tall form and long limbs and making her shiver a bit. She was used to the chill by now, though. His large hands caressed her delicate skin, running up and down her back several times, and then moving to her narrow arms. Not wanting to overwhelm her, he began kissing the soft spot on the back of her jaw, just shy of her ear. His lips moved carefully, teasingly down her neck and back up again, and every so often, his tongue would peek out to wet her skin. She thrilled at the tingle of his venom, knowing that his scent would remain on her this way. Inwardly, he acknowledged the temptation of her beating pulse against his lips, but she was worth so much more than that to him by now.

Bella had completely surrendered to Jasper. Though she touched him back, she did not rip away at his clothes or try to move anything in any particular direction. She didn't want to be in control tonight; she just wanted him. Without being asked, Jasper removed his own clothes and listened joyfully at how quickly Bella's heart beat. He placed a hand over her hummingbird-like chest and felt the anxious pulse. They stared into one another's eyes for a few moments, and then Jasper's hand slid down, making Bella's head tip back against the door.

She was small in his hands, but not tiny like Alice. She felt good there ̶̶ warm and needy and so very responsive. He didn't even have to project anything on her because just this, just the submission to one another was guiding all their thoughts and actions.

Jasper felt her every last desire, pouring from within her and consuming his entire being. She was so needy. The poor girl desired not just his body and affections but also a sense of worth. Edward _did_love her, but he was still afraid to give in to everything Bella asked of him, and that had finally taken its toll. For now, she was Jasper's, and they both knew it. She would go back to Edward after this hunger, physical and emotional, was met, but for now, they were on a downward spiral of body rocking bliss.

Jasper's icy fingers worked in and out of Bella, making her gasp and stretch her mouth toward his until they met in a long awaited kiss. He was gentle with her, but being able to read every reaction she had, Jasper touched her in all the right ways, in all the right places.

As her orgasm approached, she clung to him, clutching a fistful of his golden hair in one hand and holding him close to her with the other. With the heel of his hand, he pressed against her clit as he stroked her, and Bella shuddered in his arms, crying out softly for him.

After a few breaths to compose herself, Bella looked up at Jasper, so tall and gorgeous ̶̶ pale, scarred, and sculpted ̶̶ and she nudged him backwards. Kissing her lightly, leaving little pecks on her flushed lips, he guided them toward Bella's intended destination. He sat himself on the oversized recliner and pulled Bella into his lap. Straddling his legs, she perched there on her knees, combing her fingers through his hair and over his face. She traced his scars with warm, delicate fingertips, and without warning, collapsed against him in an embrace that would have felt too-tight and fierce to another human. To Jasper, it was just needful, and he wanted to give her whatever she required, be it comfort, ecstasy, or distraction.

Jasper allowed her to remain there as long as she wished, contenting himself with stroking up and down her back, occasionally smoothing his large hands over her perky little ass. As he felt her calm, his touches became more suggestive, reaching lower, more inward, until he was teasing her in a way she had no willpower to resist. Bella sat back, allowing Jasper to really touch her, and with a slow hand, she reached between them, taking his cock and guiding it between her legs. He didn't need to ask for permission or question whether she was sure about this because he could feel it from her, and even then, the look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

His hips surged upward as Bella sank down onto his length. She was so hot and pliant, practically molding around him. It was different but so, so, so good. Bella didn't waste any more time, rising up slightly to ride him, which placed her naked breasts conveniently in Jasper's face. He kissed along the curve of each, then moved down to lavish more attention on her nipples. His hands joined in, causing goosebumps to spread like a wildfire across her skin, and they were both lost. So very lost in one another.

Through it all, Bella unleashed her emotional turmoil, revealing to Jasper everything she wanted and needed. He ached to satisfy each and every one, but there was a desire amongst those that it wasn't his place to give. Bella couldn't help that she inwardly begged for it, and Jasper couldn't help that he felt it, nor how much he wished he could. He would have to settle for providing friendship and attention just like this.

Up and down, Bella bounced and slid over him. They were both crazy with the heights of pleasure, so much so that Bella began to repeat the only word she had uttered since coming to him that night.

"Please . . . please . . . please . . ."

Jasper worked his hips faster and just a bit harder ̶̶ enough to make it a little rough for her but not in a way that would hurt her. Still, Bella begged and pleaded.

Bella's back was to the door as she rode Jasper, so she didn't notice when someone slipped into the room, watching them with resignation. Jasper didn't stop pleasuring Bella, but his eyes locked on Edward's, awaiting his reaction.

"Please . . . please . . . please . . ." Bella cried again, and Edward's eyes squeezed shut. Unwilling acceptance flooded his emotions, and without opening his eyes, he nodded at Jasper.

Reflexively, venom pooled in Jasper's mouth. His hand moved to where he and Bella were joined, bringing her to the very edge of desire. He waited a moment longer.

Finally, Edward's eyes opened.

At the same moment that Bella moaned and stiffened, Jasper's razor sharp teeth sank into the delicate skin of her neck, exchanging blood for venom, humanity for eternity.


End file.
